


Grief and Whispers

by CoiraFan124



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoiraFan124/pseuds/CoiraFan124
Summary: What happens when rumours of Adams death arise and Moira goes missing?





	Grief and Whispers

Moira never knew that the pain of losing her youngest child could bring her so much more than she can bear. The very thought of it made her weep for ages and that is normally accompanied by the feeling of wanting to take her own life so that there's no more pain. The other villagers have been avoiding her, which is ok as that means that she can get on with farmwork. However, she has been hearing the villagers gossip about Adam and how and why he died, when she had been to the pub to drown her sorrows. She has been seeing more of Chas and Aaron lately, the latter helping her out on the farm and bringing her to the back of the pub so she can rest without worry. Chas has also been taking care of things around the house and giving Moira a shoulder to cry on when it got too much for her.   
"Hey Moira." Aaron gently smiled at her from the stove."Hi." Moira quietly said to him, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting at Chas's table."Another rough night?" Aaron asked, noticing the dark circles that are prominent against her skin."Yeah, not slept well last night." She sipped her coffee and Aaron placed a hand on her arm, as a sign of support."What do you need to do on the farm then?" Aaron asked."You don't need to help Aaron, you've probably got a lot to do at the scrapyard." Moira told him."No its ok. Robert has got help from Sam and Zak." Aaron reassured her and she got up to head to the farm."Hang on!" Aaron shouted, grabbing his coat and catching up with her.  
They were walking from the pub to David's shop when they bumped into Cain."What's up?" Aaron asked Cain, noticing his uncle gazing at Moira."Oh nothing, just grabbing a few things. How are you?" He directed the question at Moira, who barely smiled at him and didn't say anything."We're just going to work on the farm. You can help if you like." Aaron told Cain."Yeah sure let me spend the morning doing paperwork in the garage then I'll be up in the afternoon." Cain replied, leaving them be. Aaron and Moira walked into David's shop. Everyone looked at them, Moira specifically, in pity, leaving her feeling uncomfortable."So what do you need?" Aaron asked her."Umm crisps, bread and biscuits." Moira reeled off from memory and they gathered the items. When they went to pay, Moira heard a little bit of the conversation between Tracy and Eric "maybe Adam got involved with gangs and drugs. Or he needed to pay off a debt and this was the only way he could think of." David cleared his throat and gestured behind Tracy."Moira-" Aaron hopelessly said to her retreating back."Here keep the change and keep your opinions to yourself. Moira doesn't need theories about Adam's death on top of everything else." He slammed the money on the counter and left to find Moira."Moira!" He shouted, looking around for her. He cursed under his breath and walked around the corner, bumping into Chas."You alright luv?" She asked, noticing his glancing around."Have you seen Moira in the last minute or so?" He asked."No, should I have?" She questioned him."Well she heard Tracy and Eric talking about Adam and she ran out. Now I cant find her." He rushed out."Hey, hey. Calm down. We'll find her, lets go to the farm first. If she's not there, we get the others involved." Chas took charge and they went into Chas's car and took off to the farm."What did Tracy and Eric say?" Chas inquired."They said Tha maybe Adam got involved in drugs or had to pay off a bug debt and he couldn't so he killed himself." Aaron replied sullenly."Or poor lamb." Chas tutted. After a few minutes, Aaron heard "Ok were here" from his mum. They walked up to the front door and called "Moira!". There was no reply. They tried calling her but she didn't answer. They drove up to the fields and the barns. However, she was no where to be found."Right, we are calling a Dingle meeting." Chas told him, whipping out her phone and texting the others to meet in the pub.  
They walked back to the pub where Charity was beginning to open up 2 hours later than she was supposed to."No don't open it yet." Chas sternly said."Why not?" Charity asked confused."We need to hold a Dingle meeting and I don't want the villagers gossiping about this." Chas told her."Fine." Charity gave in, sitting at the tables.  
In half an hour, all the Dingles in the village came in and sat down."What's this about luv?" Lisa asked."Yeah" Debbie added in."Moira has gone." Aaron simply said."What do you mean 'gone'?" Cain asked."She heard Tracy and Eric saying that Adam may have been into drugs or needed to pay a massive debt but couldn't so he killed himself. She then ran off before I could get to her." Aaron told them and Cain's concerns grew."Have you checked the farm?" He asked."Of course. And the fields. And the barns. Do you know where she might go?" Aaron shot back."Don't get snappy with me. How about the bridge? Or town?" Cain told Aaron."Right, we'll check there. Charity will man the bar. Aaron, me and Cain will check the bridge. The others will check town. If you can't find her, check with the other villagers, see if they've seen Moira." Chas instructed. They all split up and got into cars. Cain, Aaron and Chas took Cain's car.  
They got to the bridge and ran to it. However there was no sign of Moira."Moira! Moira!!" Cain shouted frantically."Cain she isn't here." Chas told him after 10 minutes of him shouting."Where could she have gone?" Cain muttered to himself.  
Meanwhile, Moira woke up, disoriented. She tried to get up but found that her leg was trapped by something. She looked down and found that it was trapped between two logs. She felt for her phone, finding relief that it hadn't fallen out of her jacket pocket. She took it out and dialled a number she knew from the top of her head. 

Back in the car, they jumped when Cain's phone rang. Cain answered it without looking at the contact."Hello?" He said. Moira let out a relieved sigh "Cain?" She replied."Moira? Where are ya?" Cain asked concerned."I think so," she tried to move her leg ", actually no I'm not, my foots trapped in-between two logs." She told him."Where are ya?" He repeated."I'm in the forest. I must have fainted." Before she could finish, Cain got out and ran to the fires, Chas and Aaron not too far behind him.  
"Moira!?" They all shouted."What did she say?" Chas asked her brother."Just that she fainted and her leg was caught between two logs." Cain answered."Ok." They all headed downhill. Cain rang Moira's phone. They heard it in the distance.  
They soon noticed a figure laying down."Moira?" Cain asked, falling to his knees. She had her eyes closed and when Caim touched her skin, she felt freezing. He wasn't surprised, it ben raining."Moira? Wake up for me, come on." He coaxed her out of her unconscious state."Cain?" She whispered."Yeah, we're here. Don't worry we're going to get you out and you'll be alright." He placed a loving kiss to her head. He glanced down to the log and saw that they can get her foot loose by twisting it and pushing it towards her."Right, Moira. This is going to hurt a lot but you need to be let out so we can get you warm." Cain told Moira."Ready? 3......2.....1" Aaron said and pushed on 1, Moira's scream piercing the air."Shhh.... Its all done now." Cain soothed her. He shrugged off his jacket and helped her into it."Lets try to stand you up." Aaron went on one side and Cain the other, gently they helped her stand up bt found that she couldn't walk on her left trapped foot as that was the one that was trapped."Right." Cain picked her up and they walked back to the car, placing Moira in the front."Right, Chas can you call the Dingles to Lisa's?" Cain asked, turning back to face his sister."Already did, they're getting some dinner." Chas replied with a smile.  
They soon headed off to Lisa's. When they got there, Aaron and Chas went ahead and Cain picked up, the now, sleeping Moira. He walked in and found that there was a space for him and Moira with a cushion for her ankle."Thanks Lis." Cain smiled, gently placing Moira on the sofa and her left foot on the cushion. He sat next to her and gently brushed hair out of her face."Here, she looks cold." Zak handed Cain the blanket from his chair, draping it over Moira's shivering body.  
"So where did you find her?" Sam asked."Trapped between two logs in the forest. Looked like she was there for a while." Aaron answered."Right well Marlon has cooked us up some tea and all we ned to do is reheat it for 3 minutes." Debbie walked through the door with Sarah behind her."Is she ok?" Sarah asked her Grandad."Yeah she will be." Cain reassured her, and by extension all of them.  
Ten minutes later, Moira woke up to find herself looking up to see Lisa's ceiling."Shh don't move." A voice said when she tried to sit up, jerking her foot violently."Here." She felt someone gently raise her head and she saw Chas offer her painkillers and water."Thanks. What happened?" Moira asked, once her focus was better."We found you in the forest remember. We got you out. We suspect you have a twisted or sprained ankle." Aaron told her."Yeah, are you ready for dinner?" Chas asked. Moira nodded."Ok, Cain!" Chas shouted and Moira only jut noticed the hand in her hair."What?" Hr grumbled."We're having tea now." Chas told him, his eyes shot wide open and looked down."Hey you." He smiled at her."Hi. Had a nice sleep?" She asked."I was keeping you company." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him."Come on then, help me up." She said."Fine." He sighed teasingly before gently easing her up.  
The other Dingles came in, including Marlon with more food."Blimey Marlon, how much food do we need?" Cain remarked."Don't be mean Cain." Moira sternly said, lightly punching his shoulder. It felt like the old times when they would tease each other."Fine! Sorry Marlon!" Moira smirked."Just let heat the food up and if you want you can sit here or at the table?" Marlon suggested."Lets sit at the table." Moira told him and Cain had to help place the table in the middle of the living room. Moira sat at the middle of the table, Aaron on her left, Cain on her right."So who wants curry and who wants burgers?" Lisa asked."I'll have a burger please Lisa." Moira asked. Moira reached for the potatoes and placed a couple on the plate. She began to eat slowly, even though her stomach protested."You not hungry love?" Lisa asked her gently."I am, just taking it slow." Moira assured her, not noticing Cain looking at her in concern. The dinner was continued with quiet chatter. Suddenly she felt someone kick her injured foot."Ow!" She shrieked, dropping her knife and fork."I'm so sorry Moira that was for Aaron!" Chas apologized."No its ok." Moira breathed through the pain."We'll put ice on that when you're on the sofa." Zak told her."No I should be getting back to the farm." She refused the offer."No you need to rest, not make it worse." Aaron chimed in.  
Soon after the dinner ended, they were sat in front of the television, watching a random film."I'll take Sarah back home." Debbie said, noticing her daughter yawning."Ok luv, we'll see you tomorrow." Lisa hugged her goodbye and soon all of them left to their respective homes. Soon it was only Cain, Moira and Aaron downstairs. They were going to sleep downstairs to keep her company, however Aaron had an idea."Hey Cain?" Aaron whispered."Yeah?" He turned to his nephew."Why don't we go back to the Mill? There's a downstairs bedroom so it would be more comfortable." Aaron asked."Yeah ok." Cain gently lifted Moira to her feet."What's going on?" She asked sleepily."We're getting you somewhere more comfortable." Cain replied and she nodded.  
They drove to the Mill and as Aaron unlocked it, Cain picked Moira up and carried her inside. They stopped when they saw Robert in the sofa."Aaron?" He asked in disbelief."Robert why are you here?" Aaron asked back."Hang in what's wrong with Moira?" Robert asked, only noticing Cain and Moira."I'm just letting her take the ground floor bedroom for tonight and tomorrow. Not that its any of your business." Aaron remarked. When he turned to show Cain where the bedroom was, Robert grabbed his arm "Aaron please can we talk?" Robert begged."Aaron come on." Cain tried to hurry his nephew, who turned away from Robert.  
They walked down the corridor in silence."Here you go, need anything just tell me." Aaron kept the door open for Cain and helped him place Moira in the bed."Thanks Aaron." Cain said sincerely and he patted his nephew's shoulder before letting him leave.  
Cain began to get comfy on the sofa in the room. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her ankle so he opted for the sofa. He spent most of the time aching to reach for her hand but he didn't want to scare her, she needed this sleep. He settled his head against his pillow and eventually fell asleep.  
Meanwhile Aaron had walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a drink before walking into thr living room."Why are you here Robert?" Aaron asked."To fight for us. Please Aaron, don't throw us away!" Robert begged."I didn't do that! You di! When you slept with that Slapper! And got her up thr DUFF!!" Aaron shouted."I said I'm sorry didn't I. I was willing to go away with you. I gave Rebecca a true fund for the child!" Robert told him."Really you think saying sorry and chucking money at her solves everything?" Aaron asked him."What can I do?" Robert questioned, placing his hands on Aaron."Just leave, I cant bear to see you. Maybe we can get past this but right now I don't trust you at all. So just leave this house that YOU made me buy with my inheritance!" Aaron pushed Robert towards the door. Robert, thankfully left and Aaron slouched on the sofa. He ran a hand over his face and suddenly felt really tired. He walked to a guest bedroom as he couldn't stand to see their bedroom.  
When he woke up, he noticed that it was 9 so he got up, quietly walking into the downstairs bedroom to see both Cain and Moira sleeping. So he decided to make pancakes for all of them. As he began cooking, Cain walked in."Coffee?" Aaron held up the coffee mug and Cain nodded."What are you making?" Cain asked."Oh, pancakes. Moira would need something to keep up her energy." Aaron mentioned.  
Soon they heard Moira walking slowly towards the kitchen."Why didn't you call for us silly?" Cain asked as he helped her sit in the arm chair."I didn't want to be a hassle." She answered and Aaron brought the pancakes over with coffee."Thanks Aaron." She Sai gratefully."No problem. Do you need to do anything today?" Aaron asked."Can you help with work on the farm?" She asked and Aaron nodded."Yeah I'll get Uncle Zak to help as well." Aaron noted. They ate breakfast in silence and soon they all finished. 

Aaron left, leaving Cain and Moira on their own. They were watching television until Moira spoke up."Cain, can we go to the farm to grab my crutches?" She asked."Yeah sure lets go." They walked outside slowly and Moira propped herself up against the wall whilst Cain locked the door.   
When they got to the farm, Cain turned to a nervous Moira "do you want to stay in here?" He asked."No I should go in there sooner or later." She smiled at him before getting out. She hobbled through the front door and stopped for a minute."Moira shouldn't have left you in the lurch Pete. She should be here, with her family ." She and Cain heard Emma say."Excuse me Emma?" Moira said as she walked into the kitchen."Moira you're here, are you going to help?" Emma asked."I can't. Why are you here? I asked Aaron and Zak to help on the farm." Moira told Emma."Mum, you said that she told you that she needed help on the farm." Pete told Emma."Its not just her farm, you have a share too." Emma protested. Cain came back into the kitchen, carrying the crutches."Here ya go. Are they bothering you?" He asked Moira."No its fine Cain. Pete you can work on the farm whenever you want. Emma I don't need you back chatting me ok?" Moira told her angrily and she stormed out. Cain glared at Emma saying "She lost another child. Leave Her Alone.". Cain followed Moira out.  
He could tell that she was fighting off tears so he pulled her into a hug."Shhh just let go." He soothed. She began to cry into his shoulder, comforted by his head in her hair and the gentle rocking he's doing."Moira?" Aaron came when he saw her crying, wanting to hug her as well as he hated people crying. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She pulled back to answer it."Hello....Yeah this is Moira Dingle speaking.....Oh hi Detective Smith." They heard one side of the conversation. It was about Adam, they were telling her something to do with him, it must've been bad because she looked like she was about to cry again. She hang up."What did they say?" Aaron asked and she turned to face him."They said that they found drugs and alcohol in his system. They think that it was suicide." She burt into tears and Aaron drew her in for a hug. Cain touched her bag and they both did their best to comfort her.  
When she had calmed down, Cain asked "Moira, how about that drink in the pub now?"."Yeah,ok. Aaron?" She invited Aaron who agreed.   
They drove the the pub and Aaron held Moira's crutches whilst she got out."Thanks." She said as they held the door open for her."Hey luv, how are you feeling?" Chas smiled at Moira and the pub went silent. Moira felt nervous for the first time in a long time."Large bottle of wine please Chas." She ordered, not noticing Cain exchange concerned glances with Chas."Here ya go." Chas placed one in front of Moira when they walked over to an empty table in the corner."Moira are you sure you should be deinking?" Aaron whispered to her."I'm fine, Aaron." She assured him.  
Soon David and Tracy walked up to them."Hey Moira, I wanted to say sorry for what I said yesterday." Tracy apologized. Moira looked uneasy but she didn't want them to feel guilty so she told them "it's fine." They walked over, leaving them alone."Chas, can we have a couple of menus over here?" Cain asked and Chas handed them menus. Marlon walked in and they ordered their meals.  
When Marlon walked in with their orders, Moira thanked him before hungrily tucking in. They quietly talked to each other about anything, avoiding Adam's death. They walked slowly back to the car where Aaron drove with Cain and Moira in the back seat, her head on his shoulder, half asleep."Hey, how's you and Sugden?" Cain asked Aaron."He believes there's a chance but I don't think there will be." Aaron said sullenly. Cain grew silent, looking down at Moira, who had fallen asleep."Will he be at the Mill?" He asked."I hope not." Aaron replied."Well, I have your back." Cain promised."Thanks." Aaron fought back tears at Cain's promise.  
They walked to the house after they parked and, to their surprise, didn't find Robert anywhere.It was only 7 pm so they decided to watch television. They chose to watch Full Metal Jacket, much to Cain and Aaron's delight.  
They ate popcorn as well, a big bowl was shared between them. When the film ended, Cain noticed Moira sleeping on his shoulder."Good night Aaron." Cain whispered and Aaron hugged Moira gently before locking up and heading to bed.  
Cain placed Moira in bed and she grasped his wrist when he got off the bed."Stay" she whispered to him and he didn't needed to be told twice. He got under the covers and she pulled him closer, getting him to cuddle her and she fell asleep properly for the first time in a while.

Over the next couple of months, with the Dingle's, especially Cain's help Moira has been able to cope properly with her grief. She and Cain got back together and Aaron got together with Ed, who after he heard what has happened, he came back and lives with Aaron in the Mill. They got married and adopted a baby that they called Evelyn.


End file.
